sacrifice
by Spokenvoice
Summary: Sara's life changes drastically when her younger sister shows up can her relationship with a certain detective withstand the pressure of an overprotective sibling? ss slash!
1. Sara POV :Thanking you

20th January 2007 – Sacrifice

Summary: Sara's life changes drastically when her younger sister shows up - can her relationship with a certain detective withstand the pressure of an overprotective sibling?

Part 1 - Sara's P.O.V – (Thanking you)  


"I'm not a kid – god damn it sis - I'm twenty two." She was stood in my kitchen, a pair of overly worn jeans dragging beneath her bare feet and a white vest top, that had seen better days, had a beer bottle held against it. I looked at her, and she was right, she wasn't a kid anymore. She wasn't kid but she was still my baby sister.

"A twenty two year old pain in my god damn ass – that's what you are" I growled. I was stood opposite her now with my arms crossed over my chest. "What the hell is it with you? You find a way to get yourself into trouble no matter where you are."

"Hey… last night wasn't my fault…" She shot, holding her hands up in the air. The bottle still clutched in her right one. I didn't like her drinking, mostly because it seemed like all she did – drink – and smoke. I know that it's hypocritical of me but I was allowed that much huh? After all she is my sister.

"Kid… you broke his jaw" I offered with a deliberate step forward. "You knocked him out cold" another step and I was now stood directly in front of her, not even a meter between us. She just smirked – and I knew it was that smart ass – 'I'm going to piss you off' smirk she was so good at.

"Self defence" She explained, "He grabbed me first…"

"Lucky there were witness around to support that claim" I shot at her knowing that my sister probably did do it in self defence but also knowing that she broke a mans jaw and nearly broke his arm.

"Lucky big sis is shacking up with a cop don't you mean" She smiled with a wink. I just looked at her and shook my head in disbelief, I turned away from her and headed over to the fridge to grab myself a beer - but she was right, it was so god damn luck that it was Sofia that had showed up at the bar – she'd managed to bring her back here and get her out of any trouble, of which I was more than thankful.

"Look, I'm not a kid and I know a bit about people like her" She continued as if I wasn't visibly wanting to smack her one. I turned with a growl and looked at her, "I know a lot about people like her" she repeated.

"Like who? Huh? People that bring you back here after a bar fight and not throw you in a cell" I shout, I hate when she does this. I'm the big sister I'm the one supposed to be critical of her partners, critical of her life choices not the other way around.

"People that are up for a good time, people that will walk all over you and leave you crushed. Come on…you can't be serious about her" Jo was four years younger me and more than annoyingly over protective.

"Look, what's going on between me and Sofia is between us… and right now the only thing that I'm serious about is slapping you stupid if you don't quit with this and back the fuck off my girlfriend. Stop running her down Jo – especially after what she did for you last night"

"Huh?" Jo took a swig from the bottle – "It's the guy she saved not me… I wanted to kill the bastard" She explained.

"You know what ... if you put as much time in finding a job as you did in taking a pop at me every time you got the chance maybe you'd be able to pay for the beer you're drinking and the god damn food you spend all day eating."

"God damn it sis… give me a chance would you. I only got here a week ago… I'm just settling in." Jo responded. She was beyond serious and that's what made me laugh.

"Your more than settled in Kid, the way you walk around this place, watching my TV, and using all my hot water. Get a job! TODAY"

"Or a guy to pay my way" She smirked, "maybe you could set me up with one of your cop friends." She took another swig from the bottle before continuing, "… I like a guy who knows how to use a gun" she winked.

"Job" I tell her again.

"Spoil all my fun why don't you"

"You sit watching sport and playing video games all day before you head off down to some casino or bar in the nights. You have loads of god damn fun"

"Yeah till Big bad blond-y spoils it for me"

"What by saving you from spending a night in the cells…god damn it Jo…" I growled. I had to play big sis right now because all she was doing was getting pulled further and further into the darkness that she'd spent so long getting out of.

Before I could continue Jo stopped me, "Hey look who it is…lovers got a key huh?" I looked to where she was looking to the doorway of the kitchen. "Curtis saves the day again …this is getting to be a habit" Jo smirked as she looked from her to me, "What you say sis, I go back to bed and leave you and my hero alone" she winked.

"God damn it… I'm not finished with this" I shouted as she started to leave. I hared her greet Sofia for and I was just thankful that she didn't start any shit with my girlfriend. I just sighed; looking over to where Sofia was still stood after Jo had left – desperation on my face – I had no clue what I should do.

"Hey baby…" She offered. Moving forward to me I couldn't help but let my eyes roam across her body. The work cloths she was wearing looking like they were made for her. Black jeans falling onto the boots, a white shirt that fitted in all the right places and her blond hair held back from her face by the sunglass pushed atop her head, her leather jacket finishing off the bad-ass-cop look she had going on.

"Hey you…to what do I owe this?" I ask as she moved her arms around my waist and pushed me against the counter top behind.

She just smiled, and then her voice turned to a low and husky growl –"Well I've just been thinking about doing this…" She moved forward and pressed her lips over mine softly before sucking softly on my lower lip and running her tongue across requesting that entrance that I was more than willing to give. This kiss turned slightly more passionate – before we regretfully had to part for much needed air. No matter how many times she kisses me like that she never fails to leave me breathless, "…all night" she finished with a smile "So I thought before I go home to my empty bed I'd stop by here to…"

"Take advantage of me?" I ask with a smile. Moving my hand to the buttons of her shift playing with them before moving my hand up slowly – moving my hand behind her head and pulling her in for another of the kisses that render me breathless – "Well… I'm glad you did" I tell her.

"Mm…" She smiled, "Me to" she moved her one hand and ran it down my face and then I saw her turn a little serious. "How is she after last night?"

"Don't talk about my sister when your holding me, and kissing my like you are Curtis…it's a real mood killer" I tell her as I wrap my arms around her neck. A smirk on my lips, "…and I really don't want to kill this mood" I bite my lower lip and look down to hers.

"Is that right?" She asked.

I nodded, "Mm, it is…" I tell her. Moving myself so I'm sitting up on the counter I put my beer on the side and take hold of her jacket pulling her to me, moving my legs around her waist I move in to kiss her again. Her hands both holding my waist, as mine move again around her neck – I knew when I hared her moan into my mouth she really had missed me. It had been over a week since we'd been able to spend any real time together because of work and my sister showing up. Once we pulled back I moved my lips to her neck and spoke softly – "You know… I know where there's a bed that isn't empty – maybe you should stay there instead of going back to yours" I kissed her skin and sucked on her pulse point knowing she wouldn't refuse my offer to spend her off time here and not at home. Though I'm not sure how much rest she'd get before the next shift it was a price I'm sure she'd be willing to pay.

"Mm… maybe I like the sound of that" Sofia smirked.

She moved up and kissed me again, pushing my hair back from my face – She just took my hand and pulled me solely off the counter towards her. With her other hand she took the bottle off the side and then took off down the well travelled rout towards my bed room. I think she knew that she wasn't getting sleep anytime soon.

* * *

"Mm...you really did miss me last night huh?" she asked causing me to laugh a little. 

"you know i did baby" I tell her. Her hand was tracing lazy pattern over my lower back as I was lay against her. I had my head rested on the nape of her neck and my arm lay over her waist – our legs tangled up together - a light sheet covering the two of us– she was lay with her eyes open looking up at the roof above us. "Thank you…" I managed softly.

"What for baby?" She asked. As if she didn't know. I looked up at her and our eyes met.

"For last night…" I tell her. I have to admit when she showed up her with an arm around the waist of my beaten, blood covered sister I was terrified – and I didn't have time to thank her last night so I was doing it now. Now that I'd had time to process it all and now that I know the blood that was over my sister wasn't her own I was calmer. "…for what you did. You could have dragged her ass to the cells … but… you didn't…" I ran my thumb over her side softly. "I really appreciate it …thank you"

"No need to thank me" she tells me.

I shake my head and kiss her jaw line softly before moving to her lips – "yes…there is baby" I tell her before laying back against her and closing my eyes. Sofia covered for my sister, and put her self in the line of disciplinary action without a second thought. She'd got my sister back home safe and without a record and convinced the guy to drop the charges. Jo was safe – this time.

"Baby…what is it?" Sofia asked, running her hand down my shoulder and arm softly.

"Am I that easy?" I ask. I'm always amazed how she can tell when something is on my mind.

"No…I'm just that good" she smiled.

After a few quiet moments I just shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know…" I closed my eyes, and held her a little tighter – "just been over protective big sister I suppose. I'm just a little worried about her"

"Hey babe…she had CSI Sidle watching her back…she'll be more than fine" She explains.

I smile, "Thank you" I offer. Just too bad I didn't have as much faith in myself. "Now…" I look up at her, "Get some god damn sleep before you have to go into catch the bad guys" I order. We are both on to night and know that we both need at least a little sleep. I was just praying that I didn't get called in seen as I was on call.


	2. Sofia POV :Give a Damn

Part 2 – Sofia's P.O.V - (Give a Damn)

I awoke to an empty double bed, though I'm sure that Sara was here when I fell asleep last night. I opened my protesting eyes only to shut them against the light with a groan. I made a mental note that next time I came here to catch some sleep I'd shut the blinds – though I forget every time and have the same problem of afternoon sun beams waking me up. Moving my arm only a little to the left I felt the area where Sara should have been to find it cold and empty knowing she'd left quite some time ago. I lay on my back now with my eyes fully open staring up at the ceiling – remembering how I'd spent that morning making me smile a little. I closed my eyes again for a moment before turning my head and looking at the clock on the side – four – thirty five. I decided that I needed to get up, shower, find Sara and then head out to run some errands before I was due back at work tonight. Though my body protested I managed to throw back the covers and stand up – slipping my shirt on and my underwear I stood. I headed towards the en-suite.

Not to long later I was out of the shower and sitting in her bedroom, my jeans on, my shirt on but unbuttoned as I was lent forward doing up my boots. Once the laces were secured I did up my shirt, stood up and headed out of the bed room to where I hoped she'd be. Hoping that it wasn't just me and the sister home because I knew the younger Sidle had a problem with me and all I needed to put a strain on the relationship with Sara was to argue with her sister. I made it to the living room – and was yet to see anyone. Then turned, hearing low mumbling voices – I knew they were in the kitchen. After this morning and hearing Jo slag me off I wasn't too keen on standing around and over hearing the next round of slating me so I walked in knocking on the doorframe as I entered and offering a smile "Hey… not interrupting am i?" I ask.

They were both sat at the counter top – I noticed Jo change in my presence but let it pass. She just reached for her coffee and I pretended not to notice. "Not at all…" Sara stood up and walked towards me – she greeted me in the way I like. A soft kiss and a smirk that let me know me been here wasn't a problem at all. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"No complaints" I nod. And I knew what she was really asking me was did I have the nightmare that was keeping me awake over the last two weeks. I hadn't – strangely. She smiles and then turns walking over to the coffee pot.

"Want something to eat?"

"No I'm good thanks… I have to get going. Some stuff to do before shift" I explain – and the truth was sitting between Sara and her sister wasn't my idea of fun.

Sara just nodded, then handed me a mug of coffee – then another voice entered the conversation.

"No need to leave on my account" I looked to her; she reached for keys that were on the side. "I'm out of here"

"Hey…" It was Sara who spoke, I just stood there. "I need to talk…"

"Not now you don't … I've got to meet someone" Jo walked out of the kitchen without as so much a side wards glance at the two of us.

I looked to Sara, "I think she has a problem with me" I say softly. Then move and take a seat where Jo had been taking a mouthful of the much needed coffee. It wasn't easy for me to do the relationship thing – and Sara knew that – just like I knew that there were reasons that we hadn't told anyone about the two of us. It was how it was with us… and we were okay with it.

"She has a problem with the god damned world" Sara mumbled, she leaned against the counter looking to me. "So do you really have stuff to do or were you just trying to get the hell away from the shit started?" I had to admit, sitting around the apartment for a few hours with Sara was tempting. I hadn't spent a lot of time with her lately –

"Maybe I have a little time to spare" I smirked.

* * *

I was flicking through the channels not really sticking on anything. My mind, honestly running over just what had happened last night- I knew I would be pulled up by a few of the officers tonight for my actions last night when dealing with Jo. I just got a hell of a lot a stick from them all - The guy I was riding with was having a go because I didn't charge anyone – but I was lead officer so I called the shots. The guy was all over her, grabbed her she hit him. It was self defence in my book - I persuaded him to drop charges and I wouldn't bring him in for the outstanding fines he hadn't paid. It all worked out – for everyone but me. They knew something was up and I'm afraid to tell Sara that I may have let out our secret. We knew we couldn't keep it forever right?

"What's up with you?" She asked from where her head was rested on my lap.

"Nothing…"

"Liar" She shot. She reached for the remote in my hand and turned the TV off – damned it, I hated when she did this – now I have to look at her. "Tell me…"

"Just… work you know…"

"No I don't know…" Sara said without any emotion – " 'cause you never talk to me"

"Yeah I do…" I shoot hoping by starting a stupid argument she'd forget.

"Not going to work Curtis…what's happened?"

"Nothing… I just…" Maybe I should tell her, I stutter a little then continue "I… think the guys…" I stop talking and look down to the necklace she had on. I'd brought it for her – a few weeks back – she'd been so happy when she got it off me.

"The guys - they what?" She asked cutting into my memory of the night we'd had dinner.

"The guys…err… know there's something ….going on …between the…err… two of us" There, I'd said it. She didn't answer me – she just lay there, looking up at me before nodding her head. "You going to say something?" I ask. I'd just said I may have out-ed us to the world of law enforcement and she hadn't reacted. She moved from where she was lay and sat up – then, stood up. Damn, I knew I should have kept shut. "Sara…" I plead.

"It's fine" She says. With no hate or anger but I knew it wasn't.

"No… it isn't… because you're avoiding eye contact and about to find some god damn chore to keep you occupied…. to get out of talking this through with me." I tell her, I knew her too well.

"Baby…it's fine"

"Yeah right, look… I just… last night when I got to the bar I wasn't acting myself. I just wanted to get your sister out of there with as little harm as possible against her. The guys with me didn't like how I handled it – when they found out she was your sister they started to take the piss…have a go. But... I don't know… I just…get a feeling that …"

Before I could finish my rambling she turned and then walked towards me, straddling my lap she leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I kissed her back – only to find her hands press against my waist pushing me back. She then looked into my eyes – "Curtis…its fine…I'll deal … we'll deal. So what if they know?"

"You … think we are ready for that?" That was what I was worried about. We wouldn't hold up. The stress of the PD and the lab would be too much. The police force wasn't known for being subtle and caring – Sofia knew that she was going to be the detective that was bedding the scientist. The whore dyke – that was shacking up with the brunette. She could imagine the looks, the rumours around the squad room.

"I think I am…are… are you?" She asked.

I don't know what it was but - I hesitated, I stopped, I looked down nervously. She sat for a moment then let out a laugh – a scoff. She just pushed my hands away and stood up – "I get it…" She said.

Oh god…what had I done?

"Wait" I stood up. "Sar…wait…" She held her hands up and shook her head.

"Forget it."

"No … look… I didn't mean to…"

"God damn it … forget it. I understand… now I know why your been so god damn funny around me today"

"Funny?" I asked. I shouted. No don't, it's not your place to argue – you've pissed her off.

"Yeah…" She shot, and then she took off towards the kitchen.

I followed, "What the hell do you mean funny?" I demanded.

"Not talking…not been you… been all gods damn passive. If anyone talked to you like my sister did you'd kick off but you have just been standing there… what…we not worth fighting for? You embarrassed of us or something?"

"Embarrassed… yeah that's what it is" I shout sarcastically.

"Figures…" Sara turned her back.

I just sighed, and argued back – she wasn't going to win this. "What the hell do you want…me to fight it out with your sister. How about I kick her around the room while I'm at it? That what you want? Are you seriously arguing with me because you want me to fight with your sister!"

"NO! I… I don't want you to…fight with my sister." She turned back to me and I could see that she was upset. "I want you to care… I want you to give a damn."

"Give a damn… oh I'm sorry… did I not care this morning when I showed up here? I came to you… to make sure you were okay… make sure everything was okay"

"You came here for a quickie SOFIA…"

That stopped me, dead in my tracks. Is that what she really thought? I leant against the wall behind me I was next to the door way. That had the same effect as a physical blow. I just stood there… shaking my head. One word running though my head – BITCH! "Is that what you think?" I asked softly, and then my temper took over, "THAT'S what you REALLY think?" She pushed her hand through her hair – she may have been about to say something but I cut her off – I didn't want to hear it. "If I was just after a chance to get in your pants I wouldn't be fucking putting my career on the line saving your god damn sister who hates the sight of me. I wouldn't be putting myself out there to get hurt… god damn it I could get disciplinary for the shit I pulled last night … that me not caring Sara?"

"I didn't ask you to do any of that for me…" She shot, she shouted.

That was it…the last straw, I shook my head in disbelief – "No…no you didn't"

I turned and walked form the kitchen – after my jacket – I just needed to get the hell away from her.


	3. Sara POV :Natural talent

Part 3 – Sara's P.O.V - (Natural talent)

"What's your problem?"

I continued to stir at the coffee that was set on the table in front of me and ignore the questions from Greg. We were sat in the diner, waiting on some breakfast – waiting for his god damned banquet. He must have ordered the menu. I don't know if it was concern, or the frustration, that lead him to ask the question – what ever it was I couldn't have cared less right now. I just emptied another sachet of sugar into the black coffee that was much needed.

"Come on Sidle, you've been sulking all day…" He explained leaning on his arms looking at me across the table. "…and that's the third load of sugar you've thrown in there – you only do that when you're upset" I looked up from the stirring to the soft eyes of the younger blond CSI that told me it was concern that was making him ask. He still wasn't going to get the answer out of me.

"You know it still scared me how you know these little things?" I shoot instead, and it isn't a lie. He knows all my little habits and signs. All about me - he was my best friend though – and that's why he wasn't letting up today. Grissom just had to stick us on that case together huh?

"Yeah well, comes with the job" he explained, then with a shrug continued, "It's a natural talent you see!"

"Huh" I mumbled, before turning to look out of the large window to my side. The car park not very full seen as it was only just gone half seven. Our case had basically run cold and we had been chasing nothing all night – we'd both decided to call it a night till next shift – hoping that the DNA results would help some. "Yeah right, talent" I continue. He just sighs, leaning back in his chair I see him check his watch – then stand.

"I'm off to the little boys room – try and drink some sugar and get a little happier huh? Or you're not getting your waffles." He sounded like a mother telling of a naughty child – truth was he was trying to cheer me up but failing miserably.

"What ever" I shot as he walked away. Then I went back to looking at the coffee in front of me. I hadn't spoken to Sofia since the argument before shift – the only thing right now that may cheer me up a little would be if she'd answer my god damned calls, or reply to my texts. Instead she let the calls run to voice mail and ignored the texts. I was out of line the way I was acting, and I accept that – hell I knew I was wrong the moment she left. I have no idea what is wrong with me lately but, I know that the last thing I want is to lose her.

Interrupting the silence I found myself in – was my cell. The vibrating phone buzzing at my side – I wasted know time in pulling it from my pocket only to be disappointed at the sight of my sisters name. "What?" I asked as I through the phone open. Passive aggression one of my biggest downfalls, but I wasn't caring right now.

"Wow, Sis…what's up?" She seemed happy, too happy. It wasn't like I had anything against happiness, but not when I was so god damn pissed off. "Everything okay?"

"What do you think?" I asked, a low growl.

"Take it as a no…want to talk?" She was offering to talk to me? To make me feel better.

"NO…" I responded a little too harshly and she had picked up on it-

"What's blond-y done?" She growled, all too ready to blame Sofia.

"God damn it…just back off 'k?" I snapped. I'd been enough of a bitch to Sofia today as it was without my sister stepping in also. "She's done nothing…"

"Yeah – if you say so."

Oh I couldn't deal with this right now, I sighed, "What did you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up for breakfast" My sister explained, I pushed my hand threw my hair – "No worries…you seem a little pre occupied"

"Sorry… look maybe another time" I offered a little softer. I'd already pissed my girlfriend off; I didn't want to hurt my sister on the same day. "I think we really need to catch up anyway so…"

She knew all too well what catch up meant and I knew she was avoiding that part of the get together. Jo wasn't in Vegas for a little vacation – she only found her way back to me when something was wrong – and I could just tell that something was really wrong. "…and on that note I'll see you later." She explained.

"Yeah – bye" I shut the cell and went back to sitting looking out of the large window.

"What have I missed?" Greg asked as he slid back into the booth. I didn't respond – I wasn't really even listening. I was too busy thinking about everything else in my god damned life.

* * *

The soft ice air came out of my AC system in the car – cooling me from the fierce Vegas heat. It was true, I worked nights for a reason – and on those occasions that I get called in to a scene during the day I'm even more thankful of my working routine because the heat of mid day Vegas was a killer. I was sat in the traffic just off the strip not too sure where I was heading. Looking ahead of the long line of cars I accepted that I wasn't moving for a little while. Reaching to the passenger seat I lifted the phone – flicking it open I began to make a call. 

Moments passed and the ringing continued – it looked like she was still ignoring my calls. I threw the phone to the passenger seat and decided that there was only one thing I could do now.


	4. Sofia POV :175 West Vegas

Part 4 – Sofia's P.O.V - (175 west Vegas)

"Curtis…would you either answer the thing, or shut it off"

I'm sat in the passenger seat of the car, my right foot rested on the dash as the cell clipped onto my belt once again rang out. I looked at the caller ID even though I knew just who it was, just to be sure it wasn't work related. Then I looked back over the busy Vegas Street that we were parked on taking a mouthful of the hot coffee. All shift, ever since I'd walked out of Sara's apartment I've been thinking about everything – that just led me to become angrier. "Can't cut it off … it could be work" I explained simply to the guy that was riding with me today. A younger officer, uniformed – nice enough – I'd been on a few shifts with the guy now and he was easy to get on with, and someone you could trust would have your back.

"Then answer it…" He shot back taking a bite out of the hot dog he'd just brought. I just turned, looking at him as if he was crazy – "…who ever it is can't been this bad" he continued. "Your cell's been ringing since we left the station…"

I cut him off with my glare and I saw him shrug his shoulders. "Listen, keep your ear listening to the scanner and block out the ringing of my cell okay?" I shot. Turning again and leaning against the window of the car. All I could think about was everything that had happened – I just couldn't understand why she'd acted how she did. "Just change the subject" I growled finally.

"Fine…" He mumbled. I did feel a little bad seen as he was taking the worst of my anger. "You know… the guys are going out after shift … fancy coming?"

I looked to him, "What?"

"You know Curtis, beer, joking, laughs, and no criminals, time off. I thought you may like to come seen as your avoiding whoever's on the phone."

"Well, tell the guys I said thanks but… I have plans – don't think I can break them either." Yeah, plans – you know what they really are. To pick up some beer, and vodka and then to head back to my place and drink away everything – I just want to try and forget for one night that I'm so deeply in love with the brunette CSI that I'm putting myself through hell over and over again. Maybe this is the last time I can walk through the fire – I don't know anymore.

"Hot date planned?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just cause I'm getting more action than you, don't get all upset on me Richards" I smirked, again taking a mouthful from the coffee. He took another bite of the hot dog and the onions and sauce that he'd piled on began to slide off. "Jesus, its seven in the morning and your firing that down your neck – your diet needs looking at" I explained.

"Hey, I work night shift, it's dinner time for me now!" He argued back – "Not all off us can live off coffee and a mint all day"

"You know what…just because I don't shovel food down my neck all shift don't mean I don't eat. I just don't eat crap like that at seven in the morning."

"Well how about you let me take you for a real breakfast – beer, a game of pool and fifty on the winner?"

I smirk and look across at him, realizing that I may not be the only one that is having problems with the girlfriend. "Okay…that is the fifth time this shift alone, you've tried to get me out after with you and I sure as hell know it isn't because you want to sleep with me, date me or enter into thrilling conversation over breakfast or beer. So come on…what's going on with the girlfriend?"

"What makes you think…"

"Cut the crap… I saw you turn your phone off back at the gas station…"I smirked, "You forget an anniversary?" I offered.

He just looked up at me, "Nope…" He had finished the hot dog and now whipped his mouth with the paper tissue around it – then offered me an answer, "The in-laws are around. Her mother and father just got in from New York last night before I headed out. I was only there half hour, but even before we got back from the airport her father had let me know how I wasn't good enough for their baby girl."

"Lucky you" I felt his pain, I really did. Then something hit me – "Haven't you been going out with her for three years now?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they still haven't accepted me into the family." He just shook his head and I felt a little sorry for the guy, but you wouldn't guess with the way I'm laughing. I just lent my head on my hand that was propped against the window. He just sighed and then opened the door gathering up all the crap that he had eaten, stepping out he headed off towards the bin that wasn't too far down the street.

Now sat in an empty car, I felt my phone go off against my side – this time a text message – about the fifth one this shift – to go with the hundreds of calls. I may not answer the calls or be replying to the texts but I've been reading them. Lifting it from my side and flipping it open I didn't even need to discover who it was from – it was Sara.

'_How long are you planning on ignoring me! We need to talk about what happened. I was wrong, and I'm sorry! Just let me explain. Call me. SX' _

I growled lowly – why was it she was so god damn able to piss me off, yet all I want to do is go to her, and forgive her and act like it had never happened. But it did happen, she'd hurt me this morning. I pushed my phone back on my belt knowing that it would ring again soon – but not caring because I wasn't going to answer. I was too hurt to act like everything was alright – I'd put everything out there for her and she just through it back at me. I'm getting it pulled out of me at work now because they think I've got something going with the brunette CSI. All because I saved the sister from getting a kicking in - Okay, so they're right! It's not the point. Its different for me, if I'm out-ed, as an officer - my life will be hell. I have enough trouble trying to be accepted by the guys as it is without this. Sure it won't be happy days for her either – it'll be hard. Doesn't she understand that! No one knows that I'm gay apart from Sara and her sister, and my mother who still won't accept it. Still talks of a nice guy she knows and what not… but to be honest what ever I am or I do I'll never please her.

Shift was taking its toll on me, I lent my head into my hand and closed my eyes, pushing my glasses over them to block out the sun. There were only a few quiet moments before I hared the door of the car pull open. "You know what; I'm an officer… not a god damn directions and information desk for tourists"

Here we go. I open my eyes and look at him – "What happened to helping people, and working for the community?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah help the community – not direct them to the nearest all you can eat restaurants and entertainment venues. He clipped his belt on – just as the radio kicked in. "175 west Vegas – I repeat – 1 7 5 west Vegas. Anyone respond?" I looked to my side only to receive a nod and I pulled up the radio.

"Control, this is V754 ETA 5 minuets. Over"

"Received 54 – sending back up! Over" Control cut dead at that point and the car pulled out onto the Vegas streets with the sirens blaring. Well, he was happy because he wasn't heading home to the in-laws any time soon and I was happy because I wasn't heading home to deal with Sara – I could pretend for the next hour that she wasn't pissed with me. That none of my problems existed. We've been called to a domestic disturbance in West Vegas – so right now that's all I could think about.

* * *

Stepping form the car, I instantly realized why we'd need back up. A frantic young woman, who I presumed had called it in, came rushing over to us – I pushed my glasses up from my eye and rested them on my head. "Please… please…help…he's gone crazy…."

"Ma'am…calm down… tell me what happening?"

"I hared gun shots… there's a baby in there." She pleaded now gripping onto me. At the sound of baby, and gun shots in the same sentence we both reacted. I pushed the woman back and told her firmly.

"Stay here…and wait for back up to arrive and tell them what you told me. Exactly – tell them two officers have gone in!"

She nodded though the fear and concern. "Save her…"

"I'll do my best!" I explain. I hear Smith is radioing it behind me – I turn and look at him. Then with a nod we both proceed up the steps. It's a huge house, in an affluent area of Vegas. We get called to endless disturbances here but this is one of my first, on this side of Vegas that gun shots have been sounded.

"Curtis… should we wait for back up?" Smith asks.

I shake my head, "We don't have time. Just cover me, and watch yourself" I try too look through a window but see nothing. The curtains are all drawn shut. "Shit…" I can hear shouting and raised voices and what sounds like furniture been thrown. "Okay…" I whisper. "No point in knocking… lets go around the back!"

As we proceed around the side of the house the cries of a baby echo out. This pushes me into cop mode. I rush around to the back door happy that they trust their neighbors enough to leave it open. I push my way in and then look back at Smith to make sure he's there. I should announce I'm here – scream out to them but that may make things worse. Instead I manage to move my way through the mess that was the kitchen – as we get to the doorway of the kitchen I notice the stairs to my left and the shouting coming from the room to my right. I turn to smith – "Go get the kid!"

"Curtis…"

"Look, we need to get the kid, get him out of here … if this kicks off we can't let the kid be here." I point to the room over from the stairs where the kid is crying from. "Give it to the neighbor and get the hell back in here!" I'm senior office, he's no more than a kid – I can't push him into the shit and I get the kid. I'd never forgive myself.

Its then as Smith moved his way slowly across the room with the child I hared the guy scream from the room – "I'LL KILL YOU ALL…I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU LEAVE ME!"

I moved in, no looking slowly around the corner and holding out my gun. The scene before me was awful – he was blood cover – not his own however, it was hers. She was beaten and bruised on the floor – he had a gun held on her as he stood towered above. That was until I shouted out, and the gun turned to face me.

"LVPD… PUT DOWN THE GUN AND STEP BACK!"

Now the barrel was pointed at me, and the woman was weeping on the floor. "Get the hell out of my house!" He demanded, "Or I'll kill you both"


	5. Sara POV :You’re Not Losing Anyone

Part 5 – Sara's P.O.V – (You're not losing anyone)  
  


I've been parked outside where Sofia lives for around forty five minuets now knowing that there is no hope in her answering any calls. I decided that, all I could do now was sit and wait. My head was pounding – my eyes aching – the shift taking full affect. I lent my head against my hand, my arm lent on the open window. The Vegas heat wasn't helping but I was beyond caring – I'd sit and endure the heat if it meant I could fix what I'd wrecked with Sofia. I always seem to do it though, when everything's going great between the two of us I'll say or do something to push her away. I know I keep hurting her and I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't push and push at her because I know, one time I'm going to push that bit too far and she's not going to come back. I had the AC still running though it wasn't helping much – looking at the clock on the dash I decided it shouldn't be too long till she gets back – then I can attempt to make everything right between us.

Looking at my cell I was hoping she'd called, or text - but knew she hasn't. With a deep sigh I set it down on the chair next to me then started to think about what it was I'd done. I am beyond scared of loving the woman, but that's too late to worry about know because I'm so much in love with her that at times it hurts. Sofia had this way about her – a strange way that pulls me in and has a crazy effect on everything that I do, or think. There was a time, when I lived totally for the job, for the thrill of solving a case. Now, life's so different – I live to love Sofia Curtis – and before we were together I'd never imagine myself saying that, or thinking that, or doing just that – loving her.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the pain that settled behind them – already having popped two aspirin. I let the soft cooling air filter through and cool my body. Images and memories overtaking me:

_She walked into the kitchen, her arms wrapped protectively around her front as she pace without aim, not knowing what she should do – how she should even begin to make this okay. She tried taking deep breaths – slow, deep breaths but it wasn't helping. It was then that she hared the soft caring voice of the lover who had been the only thing keeping her sane over the last hour. _

_"__Hun, are you okay?"_

_"__Okay! Do I look okay?" Sara barked lowly as she turned to face the other woman. The blond detective who she wanted so much to lean against and just cry – "What the hell happened to her?" the brunette demanded._

_Sofia moved form the doorway forward, heading towards her girlfriend. She placed her hands on Sara's waist though the brunette did try to pull away Sofia refused to let that happen. "Baby…she's fine." The officer then caught the CSI looking at the blood covered white shirt she was wearing. "This isn't hers… I promise…" and it wasn't the sisters blood – it was the blood of the guy who she'd been scrapping with._

_Sara just closed her eyes, taking a slow breath she could stay strong and angry anymore. Her resolve faded. Leaning forward she placed her head on Sofia's shoulder. Placed her arms around the bond's waist and let out a shaky breath. "What am I doing?"_

_"__Sar…Baby calm down!" Sofia attempted wanting to calm Sara in a way that would least anger her. _

_"__That's my baby sister … I should be looking out for her not…letting… letting that happen to her" Sara explained weakly. Sofia just tried to calm the other woman by running her hand slowly up and down her lovers back. "…everyone I love gets hurt… and I lose them." Sara was crying softly now into the blond's neck – "I can't lose anyone else!" She explained holding tightly onto the other woman. _

_"__You're not losing anyone baby…"_

I wish that I could believe her because right now, sitting here, I feel like I've lost her. I've lost Sofia because I'm so god damn stupid – she'd put herself, and her job on the line to save my sister and all I could do was throw it back in her face. Act like it meant nothing to me when in fact it meant the world. It meant so much knowing that there was someone in my life who cared – cared about how I felt and what happened to me. I hadn't ever had that, not to this extent.

The cell to my right now rang, and I reached across grabbing hold of it. Looking at the screen I was hoping it was her – but I was wrong. It was Grissom – and this caused me to sigh again – I'd forgotten I was on call. I moved my head forward and rested it on the steering wheel, defeat all I could muster as I flipped it open and responded. "Sidle"

"Sara, I need you to come in. We have a big one up!" I can't help but notice how much that he hates the small pleasantries. "I'm down in West Vegas – I've had to call in Catherine as well!"

Great, not only covering a day shift but working with Catherine Willows. At the best of times we clashed and I usually forced us into an argument – but in this mood god knows what'll happen. "What's happened?" I asked.

"I don't know… I just got the call. It's pretty bad I've been told – Brass wants us on it - there's an Officer down, K.I.A. (_killed in action_)."


End file.
